Urgences
by Zulie
Summary: Isabella Swan entre dans le monde impitoyable des urgences. Elle y fera la connaissance du docteur Edward Cullen. Ce dernier cache un lourd secret qui le rend désagréable aux yeux de tous. Est-il possible de réparer un cœur brisé?
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous!

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle idée derrière la tête! Je sais, je n'ai pas encore posté de chapitre à mon autre fiction: "Une danse avec toi." mais le temps m'a malheureusement manqué pour le faire. Aussi, dès la fin de la semaine prochaine, après mes examens, je me remets activement à l'écrire de ces deux fictions.

J'espère que vous apprécierez, je vous laisse de suite avec le prologue! Enjoy!

* * *

« Mademoiselle Swan, si vous n'êtes pas foutu de laisser vos sentiments derrière cette porte, je vous prierais de sortir immédiatement ! »

Je sentais d'ores et déjà les larmes affluer, et pris soin de baisser les yeux afin de les cacher.

« Sonia, foutez là dehors et allez me chercher Weber ! »

L'infirmière attrapa mon bras resté ballant et m'enjoignit gentiment de quitter les lieux. Lorsque j'eus franchi le sas, Angela, qui lavait consciencieusement ses mains, m'adressa un regard compatissant et me souffla un « tout va bien se passer » destiné à effacer mes craintes.

J'ôtai mes gants tâchés de sang, mon masque ainsi que ma combinaison stérile, et laissai derrière moi le bloc opératoire. Mes pas me guidèrent jusqu'à la machine à café, et mon doigt sélectionna machinalement la première boisson proposée, qui s'avéra être beaucoup trop forte pour moi.

Néanmoins j'avais d'autres préoccupations bien plus importantes que celle-ci, à savoir, comment et pourquoi en étais-je arrivée là ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Bien le bonjour! Je me suis décidée à entrer dès aujourd'hui dans le vif du sujet! C'est un court chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous fera agréablement patienter jusqu'à la fin de la fin de mes exams! Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je reprendrai activement l'écriture à la fin de la semaine!

**Enjoy!** Et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton bleu!

* * *

**Bella POV**.

« Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan. J'ai 25 ans et j'entame ma première année en tant qu'externe aux urgences !»

_Trop formel, trouve autre chose !_

« Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella, j'ai 25 ans et je viens d'arriver pour débuter ma première année d'externat aux urgences ! »

_Respire ma fille et évite de faire des phrases de trois kilomètres !_

« Salut, moi c'est Bella, je suis la nouvelle externe urgentiste. »

_Parfait tu la tiens, n'oublie pas de sourire en prime pour paraître plus agréable ! Super !_

Beaucoup aurait sans doute trouvé absurde de discourir pour soi même devant le miroir d'une salle de bain, mais cela m'était nécessaire. Je n'étais effectivement guère à l'aise avec les interactions sociales, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un sujet que je maîtrisai parfaitement. C'est donc pour cette raison que je me trouvais à ce moment-même face à mon reflet, tendant une poignée de main à mon autre moi.

**Dring dring.**

Le bruit assourdissant de l'interphone coupa court à mes réflexions et je me précipitai pour y répondre.

« Bella ? »

Qui d'autre !

« Oui Char… papa.

-Tu es prête ?

-Bien sur, j'arrive tout de suite ! »

J'enfilai à la hâte les escarpins que m'avait gentiment prêtés Angela et ma veste, me saisis de mon sac à mains et filai rejoindre Charlie.

Charlie n'était autre que mon père, vous l'auriez compris. Nous nous ressemblions sous bien des aspects : aussi associables l'un que l'autre, et tous deux férus de travail. Il m'avait beaucoup soutenue durant mes études, aussi, si je débutais ma première année d'internat le jour suivant, il en était en grande partie responsable. J'étais venue m'installer chez lui lors de mon entrée au lycée. Ma mère s'était remarié avec un joueur de base-ball de seconde zone, Phil, alors que j'avais dix ans. Aussi, nous avions de nombreuses fois déménagé, ne me permettant pas de me lier d'amitié avec les enfants de mon âge. J'avais toujours été « la nouvelle », celle que tout le monde reluque comme si elle venait d'une autre planète, ce qui avait sans conteste contribué à me rendre taciturne. Pour mon seizième anniversaire, je décidai de m'exiler dans la petite bourgade de Forks afin que mon adorable mère puisse accompagner Phil dans ses déplacements sans se préoccuper de moi. Le lycée n'avait pas non plus été une période concluante de ma vie, je préférais taire à mes parents les moqueries incessantes dont j'avais été l'objet. L'intelligence, le travail et le respect envers les professeurs ne faisaient pas l'unanimité au sein de mes camarades. Seule mon entrée à la faculté de médecine m'avait permis de m'exprimer pleinement et de ne plus être la bête de foire comme les gens disent. J'y avais rencontré Angela Weber, une jeune fille toute aussi réservée que moi et d'une tolérance rare. Rapidement, nous étions devenues les meilleures amies du monde, nous entraidant et partageant d'agréables moments de détente.

« Stressée ? »

Sans que je ne les contrôle, mes doigts tortillaient nerveusement la nappe immaculée et hors de prix qui habillait la table. Charlie avait vu les choses en grand ce soir. Il m'avait invité dans l'un de ces restaurants où vous n'osez manger votre plat tant celui-ci est digne d'une œuvre d'art. Mon père semblait aussi mal à l'aise que moi dans ce décor somptueux, néanmoins il avait insisté sur le fait qu'un grand jour tel que celui-ci mérite un repas en grandes pompes. A en juger par ses regards gênés et son air ennuyé devant les nombreux couverts qui bordaient l'assiette, il regrettait sans doute mon idée d'aller dîner dans l'auberge qu'avait ouverte Sam et sa compagne, Emily.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je suis certain que tu les blufferas tous ! Tu es ma petite fille n'oublie pas ! Et puis jusqu'à ce jour, tu as toujours excellé en tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait ! »

J'étais émue par ses paroles. Mon père était aussi gauche que moi pour exprimer ses sentiments, néanmoins je pouvais lire dans ses yeux la fierté qu'il éprouvait à me voir débuter ma résidence.

**Bip bip bip bip biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip.**

Je me retournai dans mon lit, plaquant mes deux mains sur mes oreilles afin de me protéger de cette agression matinale. Mon portable s'engagea à son tour dans cette lutte acharnée pour me tirer des bras de Morphée. A regret je quittai la chaleur de mes draps, jetant un coup d'œil aux chiffres rouges criards qui indiquaient 6H30. L'inconvénient avec la voie que j'avais choisie : des horaires indus et des heures de garde à en revendre. Bien que je ne fusse pas paresseuse, j'éprouvais tout de même quelques difficultés à me lever aux aurores. Les yeux embrumés et les cheveux s'apparentant à un nid de corneille, je me glissai sous une douche froide et revigorante. Il me fallait au moins ça pour effacer les dernières traces de sommeil qui subsistaient. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, j'ingurgitais un verre de jus d'orange pressé et par là-même ma dose de vitamine C quotidienne. Je tentai ensuite de discipliner mes boucles brunes, en vain. J'optai alors pour la solution de facilité et les attachai en un chignon sommaire. J'allongeai ensuite mes cils avec une légère touche de mascara, et maquillai mes yeux chocolat d'un fard à paupières rose poudré. Travailler dans un hôpital et vouloir ressembler à un top model n'allaient pas de paire. De plus, je n'avais jamais réellement soigné mon look, au grand dam de ma mère qui me reprochait souvent de ne pas être assez féminine.

Je répétai une dernière fois mon discours de présentation avant de m'engouffrer dans les rues de Seattle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je retrouvai Angela devant l'imposant hôpital public. Cette dernière m'avouait également être anxieuse à l'idée de découvrir l'équipe avec laquelle nous travaillerions ainsi que nos supérieurs. Pour ma part, je n'avais en tête qu'un seul nom lu sur un contrat: docteur Edward Cullen.

**Edward POV.**

_Merci pour cette nuit._

_Je travaille tôt._

_J'ai ton numéro, je t'appellerai._

_E._

Je fonctionnai toujours ainsi, déposant un billet doux à côté de la jeune femme auprès de laquelle j'avais passé la nuit. Bien entendu, lui laisser croire que nous nous reverrions n'était qu'un mensonge éhonté, mais je ne me souciai plus de ce genre de choses. J'avais effectivement fait mes preuves en tant que célibataire convoité, et chaque soir je trouvais une nouvelle fille pour satisfaire mes désirs. Ce mode de vie que je menais n'était pas du goût de mon entourage. Je passais pour le salaud de service et je n'étais jamais accompagné lors des repas de famille, à l'inverse de mon frère Emmett et de ma sœur Alice, qui avaient déjà un quotidien bien rangé et une relation durable avec leurs partenaires respectifs Rosalie et Jasper. J'étais le vilain petit canard en somme et mes parents, bien qu'ils ne fassent aucun commentaire, parvenaient difficilement à comprendre cette attitude.

« Nous ne l'avons pas élevé ainsi. » Les avais-je entendu dire à ma sœur, alors que celle-ci venait un jour leur rapporter qu'elle s'inquiétait pour ma vie sentimentale. Concernant mon bulletin scolaire et ma vie professionnelle, ils avaient toujours été fiers de moi. On me présentait souvent comme le petit prodige qui a suivi les traces de son respectable père, chef de service d'un grand hôpital. A mon tour je m'étais engagé dans cette voie, celle de soigner et d'aider les plus démunis et aujourd'hui, à tout juste 33 ans, j'avais un bel avenir de médecin urgentiste devant moi. J'étais effectivement brillant dans mon travail car je ne m'impliquai jamais émotionnellement, que ce soit avec les patients ou mes collègues.

Ayant ravalé mes états d'âme, je jetai un dernier regard sur ma nouvelle-ex conquête, une blonde plantureuse et superficielle comme je les aimais. La plupart des filles avec lesquelles je couchais n'avait en guise d'un cerveau qu'un petit pois. Celle d'hier soir dérogeait quelque peu à la règle puisqu'elle avait essayé d'entamer une conversation sur les maladies sexuellement transmissibles ou quelque chose de ce genre. Heureusement, mon sex appeal et mes mains expertes avaient tôt fait de réprimer ses envies de philosophie et elle s'était livrée à moi telle une dinde farcie sur un plateau d'argent. Après m'être habillé rapidement, je quittai l'appartement de mon amante, dont j'avais oublié le nom.

6 heures. Les rues de Seattle étaient désertes. Le Soleil de septembre mettait en lumière les quelques épaves de bouteille, traînant ici et là, tandis que les derniers fêtards rentraient chez eux. J'enviai ces pauvres diables qui traversaient la vie comme on emprunte un pont, non conscients des tumultueux torrents se déchaînant sous leurs pieds. La misère du monde faisait partie de mon quotidien. Je la rencontrais tous les jours, aux urgences, la soignais, l'apprivoisais, me jouant de ce qu'elle nous imposait physiquement à nous autres, mortels. J'en avais vu de toutes les couleurs : des femmes battues à mort, des accidents de la voie publique causés par des chauffard ivres, des enfants blessés à cause de l'inattention de leurs parents, des suicidaires et j'en passe. Néanmoins plus rien ne m'atteignait. Bon nombre de mes patients m'avaient reproché d'être froid, sans cœur. J'en riais secrètement, effaré qu'ils me jugent sans me connaître et sans comprendre les raisons de cela. Dans mon métier, seuls primaient l'efficacité et le sang froid. Selon moi, la pitié et l'indécision n'avaient pas leurs places dans les blocs opératoires. Un instant d'apitoiement pouvait s'avérer être fatal, aussi, j'avais banni ce sentiment comme tant d'autres d'ailleurs.

« Bonjour docteur Cullen. Vous êtes attendu dans le bureau du directeur.

-Entendu, merci Sonia. »

Je soupirai de mécontentement. Qu'avais-je donc encore fait de travers pour que mon père veuille s'entretenir avec moi ? Avais-je une fois de plus négligé les sentiments d'un patient ? Contesté une décision selon moi inappropriée ?

Je prenais le temps de frapper, mon père m'avait explicitement demandé de l'appeler Docteur Cullen au travail et spécifié qu'aucun passe droit ne me serait accordé. Après tout, ce petit rituel me plaisait : je ne mélangeais jamais vie privée et vie professionnelle.

« Entrez. Bonjour Docteur Cullen !

-Bonjour chef. »

Une fois la porte refermée, le masque tombait.

« Fils, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié que nous accueillons aujourd'hui les nouveaux externes ? »

C'était donc ça qui m'avait irrité durant toute la semaine : un changement d'équipe et de nouveaux arrivants. Je secouai négativement la tête. Demi-mensonge.

« Bien, j'aimerais que tu aie un débriefing avec eux lors de leur arrivée étant donné que le docteur Smith est sur une grosse opération. »

Cette perspective ne m'enchantait guère, mais je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Lorsque le chef Carlisle a parlé, les employés s'exécutent !

« Quand débarque l'armada ? »

Mon père, vêtu de sa blouse immaculé, fronça les sourcils.

_Et voilà bien joué Edward tu vas encore recevoir un sermon de papa Cullen concernant ton manque de tact !_

« Edward, je voudrais… non j'exige que tu fasse preuve d'un peu de diplomatie à leur égard ! Ce ne sont ni tes toutous, ni des incapables, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

J'esquissai un salut militaire accompagné d'un « chef oui chef ! », manière de lui dire que j'en avais terminé avec notre petite entrevue.

La journée allait être longue…


	3. Chapter 2

Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos gentilles reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir! Aussi, pour penser à autre chose qu'à mes exams, je me suis penchée sur ce nouveau chapitre, une nouvelle fois court, j'en suis désolée!

Je vous laisse donc en compagnie de ce cher docteur Cullen!

**Enjoy!** Et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton bleu qui vous fait les yeux doux, aussi bien que sexy Edward!

* * *

**Edward POV.**

7h30. Les portes de l'hôpital s'ouvrirent, laissant place à une dizaine de jeunes gens prêts à en découdre avec le monde impitoyable des urgences. Beaucoup d'entre eux changeraient de voie en cours d'année, épuisés par la fatigue psychologique et physique. D'autres seraient relayés au rang de commis et n'auraient pas le privilège d'assister aux opérations, se contentant de faire de la couture ou des bandages. Les meilleurs d'entre eux obtiendraient leurs tickets en première classe et m'assisteraient durant les opérations. J'observai attentivement les petits nouveaux, qui s'étaient regroupé en un troupeau, attendant, comme de braves moutons, les ordres du berger. Passant une main dans mes cheveux cuivrés, je décidai d'entrer en scène.

« Mesdemoiselles, mesdames, messieurs, je suis le docteur Cullen. Veuillez me suivre je vous prie. »

Semblables à de petits soldats, ils s'exécutèrent sans broncher, me laissant les guider au travers des longs corridors immaculés. Je les invitai à s'asseoir dans la salle des conférences et rejoignis l'estrade. J'aimais ce sentiment de toute puissance que me conférait cette hauteur. Je pouvais ainsi les examiner un par un, lisant sur leurs visages l'anxiété, l'impatience, la joie, le stress.

« Bien, je pense que nous sommes au complet. Comme je vous l'ai déjà énoncé, je suis Edward Cullen, mais pour vous se sera Docteur Cullen. »

J'appuyai ma remarque d'un regard noir et dissuasif. Autant prendre mes précautions d'entrée et éviter toute familiarité.

« Je suis donc médecin urgentiste et je travaille en collaboration avec le Docteur Smith qui n'a malheureusement pas pu finir l'opération commencée il y a dix heures. »

J'étais fier de cette allusion, celle-ci suscitant chez mes interlocuteurs un frisson d'appréhension.

« Je ne serai pas votre référent direct, chacun de vous ayant été attribué à l'un de nos trois internes résidents. Néanmoins, pour apprendre à vous connaître, je vais procéder à l'appel de vos noms. »

Je tirai de mon sac la liste que m'avait précieusement fournie Carlisle.

« Alors. Brooke Bennett ?

-Présente.

-Kyle Bailey.

-Oui.

-Evan Cox.

-Présent.

-Tyler Crowley.

-C'est moi. »

Le jeune homme s'était manifesté haut et fort, souhaitant sans doute se faire remarquer dès le premier jour.

« Lauren Mallory ?

-Présente ! »

Cette voix de crécelle… Je cherchai des yeux la source de ce timbre ô combien désagréable et ne pus m'empêcher de marmonner un juron.

Et merde, la blondasse d'hier soir! Celle-ci m'adressait un large sourire digne d'une pub pour dentifrice. J'étais perdu et je priais Dieu pour qu'un accident de car se produise, me permettant ainsi d'échapper à ce cauchemar ambulant. Reprenant rapidement mes esprits, j'enchaînai les présentations. Jessica Stanley, la voisine de Lauren Mallory, semblait être du même calibre que cette dernière quoiqu'un peu plus discrète dans sa façon de me déshabiller du regard.

« Isabella Swan ?

- …

-Isabella Swan est elle présente ?

-Je suis là. »

Mon attention se porta sur une brunette réservée, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles et assise droite comme un I au fond de la salle. Au moins une qui ne me poserait aucun soucis quant aux hormones et aux babillages inutiles.

« Angela Weber ?

-Présente.

-Eric Yorkie.

-Présent. »

Après cette petite cérémonie d'ouverture, je m'empressai de retrouver mon poste, laissant aux internes le soin de prendre le relais.

**POV Bella**

Restées en retrait, Angela et moi observions nos futurs camarades de jeux. Ceux-ci venaient de tous les horizons et semblaient être dotés de personnalité bien différentes : du premier de la classe en costume cravate aux pimbêches de service, moulées dans des décolletés saillants. A croire que nous ne nous rendions pas tous au même endroit ! Je n'eus néanmoins pas le loisir de les détailler avec plus d'attention, car celle-ci fut accaparée par l'arrivée du docteur Cullen. Ce dernier, tout droit sorti d'une série pour adolescentes aux hormones bouillonnantes, ne laissait pas en reste les infirmières qui le reluquaient allègrement. Je devais d'avouer qu'il était extrêmement sexy : un corps longiligne et parfaitement proportionné, les manches de sa blouse étaient légèrement remontées, laissant deviner les muscles de ses bras. Son visage s'accordait parfaitement au tableau : des traits bruts, un nez aquilin, une mâchoire anguleuse, des cheveux cuivrés savamment ébouriffés, des lèvres charnues, ajoutés à cela les plus beaux yeux verts qu'il m'eut été donné de voir. Cependant, l'expression qu'il afficha me rebuta instantanément. Sa froideur et son ennui apparent ternissaient ses magnifiques traits comme une tache de peinture noire souillant un chef d'œuvre. Je jetai un regard perplexe à ma meilleure amie qui y répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Le sexy chirurgien esquissa un geste de la main et notre groupe trottina derrière lui, les blondasses décolorées en prenant la tête. J'essayai vainement de mémoriser le chemin que nous empruntions. Mon sens de l'orientation me faisait cruellement défaut, et il aurait été inconfortable que je me perde dès le premier jour dans ce qui s'apparentait plus à un labyrinthe qu'à un hôpital.

« Bien, je pense que nous sommes au complet. Comme je vous l'ai déjà énoncé, je suis Edward Cullen, mais pour vous se sera Docteur Cullen. »

Intéressant, le sexy doc' posait d'ores et déjà sa supériorité sur table, nous faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il était le meilleur et que nous n'aurions à contester aucun de ses ordres. Belle entrée en matière pour quelqu'un qui est soit disant au service des autres!

Le jeune homme s'attela ensuite à décortiquer nos noms et prénoms, relevant vaguement ses yeux pour savoir à qui il s'adressait.

« Lauren Mallory ?

-Présente ! »

Cette voix suraiguë m'aurait à coup sur filé un mal de tête si mon esprit était occupé à autre chose qu'à divaguer sur notre supérieur. Mon regard dévia sur cette Lauren Mallory en question qui souriait de toutes ses dents refaites à notre nouveau patron. Je me perdis ensuite dans des calculs tordus consistant à déterminer le temps qu'elle devait passer chaque matin pour appliquer les 20 tonnes de fond de teint qui camouflaient ses imperfections.

« Bella, c'est ton tour ! » Murmura Angela en me donnant un coup de coude.

Je me redressai sur mon siège et répondis à l'appel, mon visage s'empourprant de plus belle. Fort heureusement, le docteur Cullen ne sembla pas s'offusquer de mon manque de réaction.

_Ouf ! Ça aurait été ma veine de me mettre à dos mon supérieur dès notre première rencontre ! _

Le docteur Cullen nous quitta aussi promptement qu'il était arrivé, aboyant sur ses internes l'ordre de se dépêcher afin de ne pas laisser les petits nouveaux s'ennuyer. Ces derniers étaient trois et manquaient visiblement de sommeil, à en juger les larges cernes violettes qui bordaient leurs yeux. Les deux hommes enjoignirent à la seule femme du groupe de prendre la parole. Je reconnaissais bien là la caricature de la gente masculine ! L'un d'entre eux fanfaronnait derrière sa collègue, adressant aux nouvelles recrues à poitrine des petits clins d'œil qui se voulaient charmeurs.

« Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je me nomme Norah Cooper, et voici Ben Cheney et Mike Newton. Nous aurons le privilège de vous accompagner tout au long de votre année d'externat. Chacun de nous aura à sa charge trois externes. Nous serons vos référents, aussi, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à nous les poser, nous sommes passé par là ! Cette année sera difficile pour vous comme pour nous, étant donné que c'est la première fois que nous dirigerons une équipe. Quant à vous, vous allez devoir apprendre à côtoyer les patients, faire preuve de réactivité, d'initiatives et de tout ce qui fait un bon médecin. Les plus doués d'entre vous seront admis sur les opérations des docteurs Smith et Cullen. Pour le moment, je demanderai à Angela Weber, Lauren Mallory et Brooke Bennett de rejoindre Ben. »

J'adressai un sourire compatissant à Angela qui avait malheureusement hérité de la pimbêche number one.

« Jessica Stanley, Isabella Swan et Eric Yorkie travaillerons avec Mike. Quant aux autres, ils feront équipe avec moi-même. »

Mike Newton. J'avais de justesse échappé à la blonde siliconée mais le sort me rattrapait. Je m'avançai vers ce dernier, essayant de paraître la plus aimable possible. Eric, le premier de la classe à l'air d'intello coincé semblait profondément ennuyé tandis que Jessica riait à gorge déployée avec notre nouveau « guide ».

« Venez, je vais vous montrer où se trouvent vos casiers et tout ce qui vous concerne. Vous avez également quelques formulaires à remplir. »

Après une rapide présentation de l'hôpital, et notamment des salles de repos où Mike avait cru bon de préciser qu'il avait déjà testé tous les lits qui s'y trouvaient en me lançant un clin d'œil joueur, nous étions de retour à l'accueil. Tandis que je répondais au questionnaire, monsieur clin d'œil, c'est ainsi que je l'avais surnommé, s'appuya sur le bureau à mes côtés, instaurant entre nous une proximité qui me perturba. Voyant que je ne prêtais guère attention à son manège, il racla bruyamment sa gorge en engagea la conversation.

« Hum, Isabella, c'est ça ?

-Oui. »

_C'est écrit sur le badge que l'on vient de me fournir espèce d'idiot !_

« Je peux t'appeler Izzy ? »

Si môsieur se permettait ce genre de familiarité dès le premier jour, je ne donnais pas cher de sa peau.

« Pas tellement, je préfère Bella.

-Ah euh, ok, Bella alors. Dis moi Bella, la visite t'a plue ? »

_Tu nous as présenté cinq casiers, deux lits et une cafétéria à la nourriture soit disant immangeable, vraiment c'était mieux qu'un séjour touristique à Paris !_

« Oui, c'était parfait, merci !

-Je suis d'accord avec Izzy, c'était génial, en plus on ne pouvait rêver meilleur guide que toi ! »

Mike m'adressa un sourire désolé, quant à moi, je n'en étais pas le moindre du monde ! Après tout, faire équipe avec Jessica pourrait avoir du bon dans ces moments d'ennui.

J'étais fière de moi en retrouvant Angela sur le parking de l'hôpital : j'avais réussi à ne pas me perdre au détour d'un couloir en me rendant jusqu'à mon nouveau casier. J'y avais déposé une blouse immaculée, gravée de mes initiales, cadeau de ma mère et de Phil, ainsi que des affaires de rechange. Ma maladresse légendaire me jouait souvent de sales tours, aussi je désirais pallier à toutes éventualités en prenant mes précautions.

« Alors, comment était ta journée ? Mike a l'air d'être envahissant !

-Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, il a essayé de me draguer une bonne dizaine de fois, a lancé quelques remarques déplacées ! Enfin, Jessica semble être très intéressée par le morceau, donc elle minimisera les choses ! Et toi avec Lauren Mallory ?

-Elle a déjà laissé entendre à tout le monde qu'elle a couché avec le big boss hier soir ! »

Je manquai de m'étouffer si bien que ma meilleure amie fut contrainte de me taper vigoureusement dans le dos. Un peu plus et elle devrait mettre en pratique Heimlich dès le premier jour !

« Pardon, tu veux dire qu'elle a couché avec Carlisle Cullen ? Mais je croyais qu'il avait une femme et des enfants, d'ailleurs Edward Cullen est son fils !

-C'est justement d'Edward qu'il s'agit ! »

J'aurais effectivement du m'en douter ! A en juger son charisme et son physique de top model, il était certain qu'il pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait dans son lit ! De plus, j'avais remarqué qu'il se tramait entre eux un étrange manège. Ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne chose ! En tous cas, il était hors de question que je couche avec le sexy médecin pour obtenir une place au bloc. J'avais jusqu'à aujourd'hui réussi grâce à mes capacités, et je comptais bien montrer à ces Lauren Mallory et autres Jessica Stanley comment se bat une Swan !

« Et ton référent ? »

Angela détourna son regard, embarrassée et je sus instantanément que j'avais mis le doigt sur quelque chose.

« Angie ?

-Ben m'a l'air très sympathique et d'être un bon tuteur ! Excuse moi Bella, il faut que je file, mes parents m'attendent pour fêter cette entrée dans la « cours des grands » !

-D'accord ! Profite bien de ta soirée ! »

Elle déposa deux baisers sonores sur mes joues avant de s'installer au volant de sa voiture. Je lui fis signe d'abaisser sa vitre.

« Angie ! Tu ne paies rien pour attendre ! »

Elle me quitta dans un vrombissement qui cachait mal son rire gêné. Quant à moi, je m'engageai dans les rues de Seattle tandis que le Soleil finissait sa course, dispensant encore quelques rayons à ce ciel de septembre. Arrivée chez moi, je reçus, comme je l'avais prédit, un appel de ma mère qui s'enquérait de ma journée et par là même, me contait la sienne. Je lui passais sous silence les quelques détails déplaisants de celle-ci, prétextant être exténuée afin de mettre rapidement fin à cette discussion qui aurait pu durer des heures. J'avalai un repas sommaire et me glissai avec hâte sous les draps, accueillant avec joie les bras de Morphée.

Mes songes furent agités, peuplés des gloussements de Jessica, des sourires ravageurs de Lauren, des clins d'œil de Mike et de l'air froid d'Edward Cullen.


	4. Chapitre 3

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre! Je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews encourageantes, celles-ci me font chaud au cœur! Je tenais également à remercier ma bêta, neilaines, qui m'a proposé son aide sur le super forum qu'est LoveLemon-In-Fic! N'hésitez pas à y faire un tour, les meilleurs auteurs y postent leurs œuvres!

Réponses à quelques reviews:

**De PatiewSnow : Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à la série américaine (dont je ne souviens plus du nom) mais dans laquelle il y avait un certain docteur mamour !**

Tu as visé juste! J'aime beaucoup Grey's Anatomy et je me dois d'avouer que le docteur Derek Sheperd (docteur Mamour') est très séduisant... (enfin pas autant qu'Edward!)

**De alicia : est-ce que sera un univers plus comme Scrubs ou bien comme Dr House?**

Je ne connais pas la série Scrubs, j'ai essayé de regarder un ou deux épisodes et je n'ai pas accroché, par contre Docteur House, ça me plaît, aussi, il se peut que je m'inspire inconsciemment de Grey's Anatomy et de Docteur House, en faisant toutefois quelque chose de différent!

**Enjoy! Et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton bleu, aussi bleu que la blouse du sexy Edward Cullen!**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV.**

Après avoir ruminé une bonne partie de la matinée, je m'étais plongé à corps perdu dans mon travail. C'était là, ma seule échappatoire aux pensées meurtrières que m'inspirait Lauren Mallory. A peine avais-je mis un pied dehors qu'une tornade aux cheveux d'ébène accourut en criant mon nom.

« Edward ! »

_Alice._

« Al', qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Bonjour grand frère, moi aussi je t'aime ! »

Le petit lutin, comme on se plaisait à la surnommer, se planta devant moi, les deux poings sur les hanches.

« Salut Alice. Alors ? »

Ma sœur leva les yeux au ciel, feignant d'être désespérée.

« Tu as oublié !

-Oublier quoi ?

-C'est l'anniversaire d'Emmett ce soir, maman nous a tous invités à dîner ! Et quand je dis tous, ça vaut aussi pour toi ! »

_L'anniversaire d'Emmett… Glups. Je n'avais même pas acheté de cadeau !_

« Al', j'ai un petit soucis…

-Chut, pas un mot de plus, j'ai compris ! Heureusement pour toi, j'ai pensé à tout, je me suis chargée du cadeau avec l'aide de Rose !

-Merci, vous me sauvez la vie ! A quelle heure devons nous être chez les parents ?

-20 heures tapantes !

-20 heures ? Mais enfin, je ne serai jamais prêt ! Il faut que je prenne une douche et… »

Le petit bout de femme qui me faisait office de sœur me tira par la manche, m'entraînant vers ma Volvo gris métallisé.

« Dépêche toi, on perd du temps ! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Où est ta voiture ?

-Au garage idiot, il était convenu que je rentre avec toi ! Une nouvelle chose à ajouter au palmarès d'Edward-je-ne-pense-à-rien-Cullen ! »

Je préférai ne pas répliquer, Alice était déjà assez en rogne, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. Je déverrouillai rapidement les portières et m'installai au volant. Ma soeur, fidèle à elle-même, ne put s'empêcher de fouiller dans la boîte à gants. Elle passa en revue tout ce qui s'y trouvait : une boîte de préservatifs qu'elle laissa tomber au sol en affichant un air dégoûté, un paquet de chewing-gum mentholés qui m'était très utile en soirée et les numéros de téléphone de mes conquêtes, griffonnés sur des morceaux de papier. Elle s'attaqua ensuite à mes CDS, critiquant pour la énième fois mes goûts musicaux. Après avoir mis mes affaires sens dessus dessous, elle alluma la radio, sélectionnant une station aux chansons douteuses et chanta à tue-tête.

Alice restera toujours Alice, à mon grand désespoir !

Je m'engageai dans les rues de Seattle, me concentrant sur ma conduite chose non aisée avec une hystérique se prenant pour Lady Gaga à mes côtés. Une demi-heure plus tard le supplice prit fin. Le petit lutin sauta rapidement de ma Volvo, me priant de presser le pas. Si je l'avais écouté, j'aurais du gravir quatre à quatre les marches des trois étages qui menaient à mon appartement. Alice n'avait même pas eu la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur et s'était engouffrée dans les escaliers telle une furie.

Aussitôt entrés chez moi, elle me poussa jusqu'à la salle de bain, beuglant un « je m'occupe de ta tenue » et se dirigea vers mon dressing d'un pas déterminé. Une chose était sure, elle aurait bien plus de facilité que moi à dénicher des vêtements assortis. Ma sœur était effectivement férue de mode, elle en avait d'ailleurs fait son métier et mon dressing les frais. Toutes les semaines, elle arpentait les moindres boutiques de la ville à la recherche de la perle rare, et revenait souvent les bras chargés de chemises et autres pantalons de marque pour moi. J'avais beau essayé de la convaincre que posséder autant d'habits ne m'était d'aucune utilité, elle me servait toujours sa moue made in Cullen et ses yeux de chat Potté. Et, pauvre de moi, je ne pouvais résister à ce regard !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les muscles délassés et la tête vidée, je retrouvai Alice assise sur mon lit, un carton dans les mains.

« Alice qu'est-ce que tu… »

Lorsque les lettres TANYA inscrites au marqueur noir m'apparurent, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je bousculai ma sœur, lui arrachant la boîte des mains et la reposai fermement dans mon armoire.

« Je t'interdis de toucher à mes affaires ! »

Mon regard se faisait noir, ma voix était aussi froide que le marbre des tombes. Les épaules d'Alice s'affaissèrent, elle pencha sa tête vers le sol, n'osant plus la relever. Je perçus un faible « je suis désolée » avant qu'elle ne quitte précipitamment la chambre. Je soupirai bruyamment et me laissai tomber sur mon lit, la tête entre les mains. Il était nécessaire que je me calme. Je détestais rendre ma famille malheureuse, aussi, je devais faire un effort et garder mon self-control pour que la soirée se déroule bien. J'enfilai à la hâte la chemise bleue et le jean sélectionnés par ma sœur.

Je retrouvai Alice perchée sur une chaise haute, dans ma cuisine américaine. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne m'avait pas entendu arriver. Je m'avançai jusqu'à elle, fourrageant dans ses cheveux noir corbeau. Cependant, je ne réussis pas à lui arracher un sourire. Une fois de plus, je n'avais fait preuve d'aucune délicatesse, ni dans mes mots, ni dans mes actes.

« Pardonne moi Al', je me suis emporté ! J'ai eu une journée difficile ! Je sais que cela n'excuse en rien ce que je viens de faire mais…

-C'est bon, je n'avais pas à fouiller dans tes affaires !

-On fait la paix ? »

Son sourire réapparut aussi vite qu'il s'était fané, je sus que j'avais gagné.

« Ça marche ! »

Elle vint se blottir contre moi, et je lui déposai un baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Ce rituel pour la réconforter n'avait pas changé malgré les années.

Je me souvins alors des altercations qu'elle avait souvent avec Emmett lorsque nous étions enfants. Mon frère aîné prenait effectivement un malin plaisir à faire pleurer la petite fille qu'était Alice. Un après-midi de printemps, Alice était venue vers moi, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle tenait dans ses mains sa poupée préférée. Cette dernière était malheureusement tombée entre les pattes de notre ours de frère qui avait jugé bon de lui faire une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Ce relooking n'était visiblement pas du goût d'Alice. Je l'avais attirée à moi, la prenant dans mes bras et l'avais bercée pour la calmer. Lorsque ses larmes s'étaient taries, nous avions échafaudé un plan pour la venger. Aidés de notre mère, nous lui avions préparé des tartines de notre cru. Nous avions remplacé la pâte à tartiner qu'il vénérait tant par de la moutarde. Vous auriez dû voir la tête d'Emmett lorsqu'il avait mordu avec hargne dans son sandwich ! Maman avait d'ailleurs immortalisé cette scène et Alice avait accroché la photo sur la porte d'entrée.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-Un vieux souvenir d'Emmett et de son sandwich moutarde !

-Il ne l'avait pas volé celui-là ! »

Dans cette bonne humeur retrouvée, nous nous rendîmes chez nos parents. Ceux-ci avaient conservé la maison familiale bien qu'elle soit à présent dix fois trop grande pour eux. Maman nous taquinait toujours sur le fait que nos anciennes chambres seraient léguées à ses petits-enfants. Pour ma part, je n'en étais pas encore là !

J'entrai à la suite d'Alice dans la maison familiale. Les odeurs exquises des plats mitonnés par ma génitrice m'assaillirent aussitôt. Je respirai goulûment les différents arômes tout en embrassant les miens. J'avais réussi à gagner un semblant de sérénité lorsque je m'attablai face à ma mère. Emmett, qui se trouvait à mes côtés, n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler sur sa chaise, aussi impatient qu'un gamin le matin de Nöel. Alice ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer, ce qui nous amusa fortement venant de sa part. Si il y avait bien une personne qui ne tenait pas en place dans cette famille, c'était sans conteste elle !

Le dîner fut agréable et me permit de ne plus penser aux nouveaux internes et à mes frasques de l'avant-veille. Lorsque vint le moment du dessert, Emmett frappa son verre de sa petite cuillère, éclaircissant sa voix.

« Ouvrez bien grand vos oreilles, j'ai une annonce importante à faire ! »

Il se tourna vers sa moitié, l'invitant à le rejoindre. Il l'enlaça par la taille tandis qu'elle le couvait d'un regard transi.

« Rose et moi allons nous marier ! »

Alice bondit sur ses pieds tel un ressort et frappa vigoureusement dans ses mains. Mon père et Jasper jetèrent un regard surpris en direction des futurs mariés tandis que ma mère laissait s'échapper quelques larmes.

« Rose tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt ! Quand Emmett a-t-il fait sa demande ?

-Désolée Alice, j'avais promis de ne rien dévoiler avant ce soir ! Il m'a offert la bague de fiançailles la semaine dernière ! »

Le quart d'heures émotion était mis en route, je n'y échapperai pas ! Tour à tour nous félicitâmes l'heureux couple. Alice nous interrompit avant que mon frère ne souffle ses 34 bougies.

« Attendez ! J'ai également une bonne nouvelle ! »

Tous, excepté Jasper et moi, étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

« J'ai obtenu une promotion ! Vous avez devant vous la nouvelle responsable de ligne !

-Félicitations ma chérie !

-Congratulations soeurette ! »

Emmett me dispensa d'une vigoureuse claque dans le dos.

« Et toi Ed', tu as quelque chose à dire ? Tu es enceinte peut-être ?

-Très drôle Em' !

-L'Amour n'est toujours pas en vue fiston ?

-…

-En même temps, si tu ne cherches pas ! Les filles ça tombe pas du Ciel ! »

Une mare de sang… Tanya… Tanya livide, allongée dans son propre sang…

Je fus pris d'une soudaine envie de vomir. Ma famille avait cessé de parler. Même les babillages incessants d'Alice s'étaient tus. Mon frère gardait une main plaquée sur sa bouche. Les regards semblaient assister à un match de tennis, faisant l'aller retour entre mon frère et moi. Je reculai ma chaise, ne me préoccupant pas de la faire racler contre le sol. Mes jambes me portaient difficilement, elles étaient aussi molles que du coton. Néanmoins, je pus atteindre la sortie rapidement. Derrière moi, je perçus les sanglots étouffés de ma mère et la voix de mon père qui la retenait. Les autres s'étaient murés dans un silence pesant.

Je rejoignis ma voiture, reposant ma tête contre le volant. Malgré moi, j'avais encore gâché une soirée. Les excuses et les « joyeux anniversaire », je les reportai à plus tard. Pour le moment, je devais faire le vide dans mon esprit avant que ces visions d'horreur ne ressurgissent.

Je roulai longtemps. Une heure, deux peut-être, je ne comptais plus. Mon portable affichait sans cesse de nouveaux messages, je n'en avais cure. J'enchaînai une à une les cigarettes, vidant mon dernier paquet. Quel remède allais-je trouver à ma peine ? L'alcool ? Impossible, j'étais de garde le lendemain. Une fille ? Oui, assouvir mes pulsions sexuelles serait sans doute la meilleure chose.

Je me dirigeai vers l'un des quartiers les plus chauds de la ville. Au moins, j'étais sur d'y trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait me contenter et que je ne reverrai plus. Je m'arrêtai sur le trottoir auprès d'un groupe de prostituées. L'une d'entre elles ne tarda pas à m'accoster.

« Bonsoir mon chou, besoin d'aide ? »

C'était la première fois que je payais une fille pour ses charmes. Celle-ci n'était pas foncièrement jolie, trop âgée à mon goût, néanmoins elle conviendrait parfaitement pour apaiser mon mal-être.

« C'est combien ?

-Ça dépend de ce que tu veux !

-La totale.

-Un gourmand. Ça t'fera 200 dollars mon mignon ! »

J'hochai la tête, l'invitant à monter.

« Vous connaissez un endroit discret dans le coin ? »

Elle m'indiqua un hôtel qui ne payait pas de mine.

« Je viens toujours ici avec les clients.

-Ok. »

Je ne pouvais décemment pas courir le risque de l'amener chez moi. Mes parents auraient très bien pu venir s'enquérir de mon état. De plus, jamais aucune de mes conquêtes n'avait franchi le seuil de mon appartement.

Cette nuit là, pour ne pas faire d'exceptions, je laissai mon sexe mener la barque, m'efforçant de ne plus penser qu'à mon seul plaisir.


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à vous! Voici un nouveau chapitre fraîchement pondu et admirablement corrigé par neilaines!

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, qui m'encouragent à poursuivre!

**De CrazyBells :** est-ce que tu connais un peu le mode de fonctionnement des hopitaux? parce que t'as quelques couacs ^^

Je pense effectivement que ma fic n'est pas fidèle à la réalité. Pour tout te dire, je voulais instaurer cette histoire dans un cadre américain, néanmoins, je n'ai pas très bien compris leur système donc j'ai fait un peu au feeling, comme je l'avais compris dans les films genre Grey's Anatomy. Si jamais tu connais le système et que tu veuilles bien me l'expliquer plus amplement, je suis preneuse!

**De PatiewSnow :** Lorsqu'on souhaite aller sur LoveLemon-In-Fic, on doit donner son adresse e-mail. Est-ce que cela implique que l'on reçoit des messages par la suite ? J'aimerai bien y aller mais je ne souhaite pas que recevoir de messages. Est-ce possible ? Ne m'en veuillez pas pour oser poser des questions stupides. Je ne maîtrise pas tout. Merci pour votre compréhension.

Il faut effectivement donner son adresse mail mais tu en reçois très peu, pour ma part j'en ai reçu un seul depuis que je suis inscrite. Dans ton profil tu peux régler des paramètres tels que: surveiller un sujet... Ne t'inquiète pas, ta question n'est en aucun cas idiote! J'espère t'avoir éclairée!

**Bonne lecture! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Edward POV.**

Bip Bip Bip Bip

Je sursautai brusquement, me cognant la tête contre la table de chevet. Une odeur désagréable, mélange de sueur et de crasse, titilla mes narines. A première vue, je n'étais pas rentré chez moi hier soir : les draps ne sentaient pas la lessive maternelle et me grattouillaient. Je n'avais pas de réveil à ma disposition, donc la source de ce désagréable bip devait être autre. Je me levai péniblement, enfilant mon boxer qui jonchait le sol, et me mis en quête de cet intrus matinal. Mes idées n'étaient pas claires, pourtant, je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir bu. La seule et unique chose peu recommandable que j'avais entreprise hier soir, était d'avoir payé une prostituée pour oublier mes problèmes. Ce qui avait visiblement fonctionné. Je ne me sentais pas mal, bien que physiquement épuisé. Ma compagne d'un soir s'en était allée, laissant pour seule trace de son passage quelques griffures sur mes bras et des traces de rouge à lèvres sur ma chemise blanche.

Bip bip bip

J'atteignis mon pantalon avec difficultés, extirpant de ma poche mon beeper. Mes collègues avaient essayé de me joindre à plusieurs reprises. Je jetai ensuite un coup d'œil à mon portable : trois appels en absence d'Alice, cinq de ma mère, deux de Rosalie, un de Jasper. 7 h 30. Je grimaçai. Si mon père ne me virait pas, je pourrais m'estimer heureux. Je m'habillai en quatrième vitesse, réglai la note et pris le chemin de l'hôpital.

Bloqué dans les embouteillages, je faisais le point sur la situation. Primo j'avais ruiné l'anniversaire d'Emmett et les bonnes nouvelles qu'ils avaient annoncées. Secundo j'avais couché avec une prostituée qui aurait pu être ma mère ! Tertio, j'étais très en retard au boulot. En résumé, j'étais dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou !

**Bella POV.**

Les secondes me paraissaient être des heures. Entre les blagues salaces de Mike, les soupirs d'Eric et les rires forcés de Jessica, je ne trouvais pas ma place. L'action n'était pas encore au rendez-vous. De plus, nous n'étions encore que des spectateurs. Je n'avais même pas eu l'occasion de faire un pansement ou quelques points de suture.

Midi arriva, ainsi que ma délivrance. J'essayai de m'éclipser discrètement du groupe. C'était sans compter sur Mike qui me rattrapa au pas de course.

« Hey Bella, tu te joins à nous pour le déjeuner ? »

Quitte à m'affubler d'un surnom, je lui avais demandé de m'appeler Bella. « Izzy » m'insupportait, je n'aurais pas tenu trois jours sans lui coller mon poing dans la figure.

_Tentative de fuite échouée ! Garde ton calme Bella !_

Je prenai un air contrit.

_Tu pourrais t'inscrire dans un club de théâtre !_

« Je suis vraiment désolée Mike, j'avais d'autres projets pour aujourd'hui ! »

_Ouais, comme celui de manger ton sandwich planquée dans les toilettes !_

« Ah. Bon ben une prochaine fois peut-être !

-Bien sûr, une prochaine fois. »

_En langage codé, ça signifie dans dix ans !_

Les épaules de Mike qui s'étaient affaissées semblèrent reprendre vie à cette annonce.

« Bon appétit alors !

-Merci, toi aussi ! Bon je file ! »

_Bella Swan ou l'art de se sauver comme une voleuse ! _

Je tournai les talons, me dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers la salle où nous entreposions nos affaires. Je préférai ne pas prendre de risques en regardant en arrière. Mike aurait très bien pu vouloir m'accompagner dans un élan chevaleresque !

Je me félicitai de ma prévoyance. L'idée de me préparer un sandwich la veille pour échapper à ce genre de situation m'était d'un grand secours. Je pourrais manger en paix et Mike arrêterait de me poser des questions embarrassantes sur ma vie et mes relations amoureuses. A ce moment là, j'enviai Angela de faire équipe avec Lauren. A choisir, j'aurais préféré côtoyer miss-je-me-suis-tapé-un-supérieur-super-sexy que monsieur-je-suis-un-gros-lourdaud-et-je-saute-sur-tout-ce-qui-a-des-seins.

Je balayai du regard ma future cachette secrète. Personne. Super, j'allais pouvoir m'installer en paix ! Je mordis à pleines dents dans mon en-cas, appréciant le calme des lieux. J'étais on ne peut plus heureuse de retrouver la sérénité. Comment allais-je faire pour supporter la compagnie de mes coéquipiers durant un an ?

La porte qui s'ouvrit brutalement coupa court à mes réflexions. Je levai les yeux, prête à affronter Mike, qui avait sans doute écumé tout l'hôpital à ma recherche. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je découvris le docteur Cullen, visiblement irrité. Il referma la porte rapidement sans m'adresser un mot et prit place à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je reniflai discrètement mes cheveux, en quête d'une quelconque mauvaise odeur, mais n'en trouvai pas. A priori, ma présence ne sembla pas l'affecter puisqu'il tira de son sac un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau. Je craignais d'être sur son territoire, cependant, si ce fut le cas, il ne me le fit pas remarquer. Il grignota en silence et j'eus soudainement l'impression d'être transparente. Bien que cela ne me concerne en rien, son air renfrogné eut raison de mes résolutions.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Il reporta son attention sur moi, et me toisa d'un air sévère.

« Suis-je en train de me mêler de votre privée mademoiselle …

- … Swan. »

_Quelle bonne idée de lui avoir adressé la parole Bella !_

« Enfin peu importe. Si je suis venu ici, c'est pour avoir quelques instants de tranquillité alors ne les gâcher pas avec des paroles inutiles. »

_Non mais quel mufle !_

Au moment où j'allais lui livrer une réponse cinglante, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Le grand patron.

_Oups, il est peut-être interdit de manger ici !_

« Docteur Cullen, pourrais-je m'entretenir avec vous dans mon bureau ? »

L'intéressé laissa échapper un soupir de mécontentement. Le boss lui lança un regard noir qui signifiait clairement : aucune possibilité de refus.

Quant à moi, je jubilais intérieurement.

_Chacun son tour docteur Cullen !_

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce, le plus âgé m'adressant un sourire poli.

**Edward POV.**

J'avais la nette impression d'avoir joué à cache-cache avec mon père toute la matinée. Il me fallait désormais trouver une bonne planque pour prendre mon repas. La cantine, exclue, il m'y chercherait en premier lieu. Pourquoi pas le vestiaire des internes ? Je m'y rendis aussi discrètement que possible, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil derrière moi afin de savoir si mon père ne s'y trouvait pas. Quiconque m'aurait attentivement observé m'aurait confondu avec l'un de ces agents secrets qui en prennent les criminels en filature. Il ne manquait plus qu'un flingue et des lunettes noires pour parfaire ma panoplie. J'étais arrivé sans encombre jusqu'à mon nouveau repaire. Cependant, je n'étais pas seul. La brunette d'hier, celle que je ne considérais pas comme un danger potentiel, avait visiblement eu la même idée que moi.

_Première règle, ne pas lui adresser la parole, elle est peut-être de mèche avec l'ennemi. Moins j'en dirais, plus facilement je pourrais échapper au paternel._

J'affichai une moue peu avenante, peut-être serait-ce le moyen de la faire déguerpir. De plus, cela n'était pas particulièrement ardu étant donné que j'étais déjà en rogne contre le monde entier. La jeune femme ne broncha pas lorsque je m'adossai contre un mur, à son opposé. Je l'observai à la dérobée.

_Elle… renifle ses cheveux ? Encore une groupie qui veut savoir si l'odeur de son shampoing me fera craquer !_

Je décidai de l'ignorer, savourant en silence mon sandwich, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa voix timide et mal assurée brisa le silence.

« Vous allez bien ? »

_Jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres la bouche oui, j'allais bien !_

Je lui servis mon regard de tueur, comme le surnommait Alice et rétorquai.

« Suis-je en train de me mêler de votre privée mademoiselle …

- … Swan. »

_Enchaîne Edward, ou elle ne va pas te lâcher la grappe !_

« Enfin peu importe. Si je suis venu ici, c'est pour avoir quelques instants de tranquillité alors ne les gâchez pas avec des paroles inutiles. »

Satisfait de ma répartie, j'affichai un petit sourire en coin. Ce sourire se fana instantanément lorsque mon père pénétra dans le vestiaire.

« Docteur Cullen, pourrais-je m'entretenir avec vous dans mon bureau ? »

Ca sonnait plus comme un ordre que comme une question. Je soupirai bruyamment, m'attirant les foudres de Carlisle.

Je me levai, et lui emboîtai le pas, à contrecœur.

_Ton heure a sonné Cullen !_

Mes collègues, les internes et les infirmières hochèrent la tête au passage du patron. Celui-ci avait visiblement fouillé l'hôpital de fond en comble avant de me retrouver et demandé l'aide de ses employés. J'étais semblable à un gamin qui vient de faire une bêtise et qui va se faire gronder par son père.

« Assied-toi Edward. »

Le ton solennel qu'il employait ne me disait rien de bon.

« Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai convoqué.

-Je suis arrivé en retard ce matin, je sais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai des heures supplémentaires si tu ne veux pas perdre d'argent ! »

Mon interlocuteur, qui observait la vue que lui offrait son bureau fit volte-face. Il secoua tristement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Je ne me fais aucun soucis quant à ton travail Edward. C'est toi qui me préoccupes fils. »

On y était. J'allais encore avoir le droit à une leçon de morale ou une quelconque consultation psychologique.

« Je vais bien papa. »

Il s'approcha de moi, posant une main sur mon épaule.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu nous as montré hier. A ce propos, Emmett te présente ses excuses. Il s'en est terriblement voulu après ton départ.

-Je sais. Moi aussi je suis désolé d'avoir gâché la soirée.

-Ta mère et moi nous sommes rendus jusqu'à ton appartement. Tu n'y étais pas.

-Non. »

Que répondre d'autre ? Non papa, j'étais avec une pute parce que mon cœur me faisait tellement mal que je suffoquais et que je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre moyen d'oublier que de m'envoyer en l'air trois fois d'affilée? Cela aurait ruiné le peu d'espoir que gardait ma famille concernant ma vie sentimentale.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça Edward, à te détruire sans penser à ceux qui t'entourent. Ta mère a pleuré toute la nuit, Alice n'a plus pipé mot de la soirée et Emmett voulait prendre sa voiture pour partir à ta recherche alors qu'il avait bu.

-Penses-tu que je vous fasse du mal volontairement ? Tu sais papa, moi aussi j'en ai assez de cette situation, de ces images qui me reviennent sans cesse, cette mare de sang dans laquelle elle baignait. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'ai pas été foutu de mettre de côté ma putain de fierté pour la consoler ! »

Je criai à présent, toute la haine que j'avais envers Tanya et moi-même. Les remords me hantaient, chaque minute, chaque seconde, je m'escrimais à sauver des vies parce que je n'avais pas été capable de sauver la sienne.

« Edward, le docteur John m'a dit que tu ne le consultais plus depuis plusieurs mois. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne m'en étais pas mêlé, pensant que ton état allait s'arranger. Visiblement, il ne fait que se dégrader. Aussi, en tant que père, mais également en tant que médecin, je te conseille fortement de reprendre ton suivi psychologique. »

C'était vraiment la dernière chose que j'aurais souhaité entendre. J'estimais être assez grand pour me débrouiller seul.

« Ecoute papa, je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler, et encore moins dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital.

-Edward, je…

-La discussion prend fin ici. Au revoir docteur Cullen. »

Cette courte entrevue aura sans doute des retentissements quant à mon attitude vis-à-vis des patients. Mon père, allait, une fois de plus, me reprocher mon manque d'implication émotionnel et mes réactions inhumaines. Encore une journée qui s'avérait merdique.

Le soir même, mon cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime, si bien que les bras de Morphée ne semblaient vouloir m'étreindre. Je décidai que prendre des somnifères me ferait le plus grand bien si je ne voulais pas ressembler à un zombie d'ici quelques jours.

**Bella POV.**

Après l'épisode du docteur Cullen qui, je devais l'avouer, avait mis un peu de piment dans ma journée, celle-ci retrouva sa morosité. Je surpris une conversation entre Lauren et Jessica que j'aurais aimé ne pas entendre. Cependant, elles jacassaient tellement fort qu'il était impossible de s'y soustraire.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de meilleur coup dans ma vie, et crois moi j'en ai vu pas mal ! Ce mec est vraiment un Dieu au pieu ! Il m'a fait découvrir des endroits de mon corps dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence ! »

Lauren afficha un large sourire, digne d'un loup prêt à dévorer la bergerie.

« Est-ce qu'il est… enfin est-ce qu'il a…

-Oh ça oui, il en a dans le caleçon ! »

Beurk ! J'en aurais vomi si j'avais avalé plus d'un sandwich en guise de repas.

Je me changeai rapidement et récupérai mes affaires avant de quitter le vestiaire, bourrés d'œstrogènes.

Quoiqu'elles en disent, le docteur Cullen avait beau être sexy, bien « monté » et je ne sais quoi d'autre, son manque d'amabilité ne l'honorait pas !

* * *

Que toutes celles ou ceux qui ont des envies de meurtre concernant Edward baissent leurs armes, mister Cullen me sera utile pour poursuivre la suite! Se serait dommage d'abîmer sa gueule d'ange!

Ok, si vous me faites ces yeux là, on peut s'arranger! Je vous le prête pour une nuit.

Que celles qui veulent mettre la fessée à sexy doc se déchainent sur le petit bouton bleu!


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je suis enfin de retour après une longue absence. J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre et je n'en suis pas très convaincue. Mais bon les choses intéressantes arriveront par la suite.

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews ainsi que ma bêta readeuse.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Bella POV.**

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis mon tête à tête avec le docteur Cullen. J'avais abandonné l'idée de fuir les repas au self de l'hôpital. Je préférais la compagnie de Mike et de ses sourires ravageurs à celle austère de mon supérieur. Plusieurs fois j'avais été tentée d'aller jeter un coup d'œil au vestiaire afin de savoir si le chirurgien y avait élu domicile. Cependant, mon jugement avait eu raison de ma curiosité maladive.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de paraître aimable et concernée par les discussions qu'entretenaient mes camarades. J'hochais la tête de temps à autre, riais lorsque les autres en faisaient de même. Je donnais le change et cela me suffisait amplement. Je prenais également la précaution de ne pas me retrouver seule avec Mike, qui ne semblait pas avoir saisi le message et oeuvrait avec autant d'ardeurs qu'au premier jour pour obtenir un rencard.

Aujourd'hui, mon moral était au beau fixe et je faisais preuve de plus de tolérance à l'égard de mes coéquipiers. La promesse de travailler en autonomie m'avait ragaillardie. C'est ainsi que je me dirigeai, le sourire aux lèvres, jusqu'au box qui m'était assigné. Un petit garçon haut comme trois pommes s'y trouvait déjà, une vilaine entaille au niveau du front. Il déversait des torrents de larmes tandis que ses parents avaient beaucoup de peine à le réconforter.

Quelle joie de pouvoir enfin pratiquer une suture sur un patient et non pas sur un poulet dans sa cuisine !

« Salut bonhomme, je suis Bella. Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ?

-Ma… Matthew. »

Son petit corps était animé de soubresauts. Je passai délicatement ma main dans ses cheveux d'ange blond, espérant tarir ses pleurs. Après l'avoir rassuré, je lui fis respirer un gaz anesthésiant qui me permettrait de le soigner plus facilement. Lorsque j'eus terminé la suture et remplis le formulaire de sortie, ses parents me remercièrent chaleureusement.

_Tu vois, c'est une belle récompense pour avoir enduré les tentatives de drague de Mike !_

« Bella, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?

-J'arrive tout de suite Mike. »

A en juger son air embarrassé et inquiet, je n'aurais pas le droit à une énième demande de rendez-vous. Il me conduisit jusqu'à une salle d'examen et me remit un dossier médical avant de m'expliquer le cas.

« Ma patiente a, semblerait-il, été violée. Elle présente des contusions et des coupures, cependant, je n'ai pas réussi à déterminer l'étendue de celles-ci. Elle n'accepte aucun contact avec les hommes, c'est pour cette raison que je viens te solliciter. Tu pourrais l'examiner ?

-Bien sur.

-Merci Bella. Je prends le relais au niveau de tes patients. »

La gorge nouée, je m'avançai vers la porte. Les cours de psychologie qu'on nous avait dispensés me seraient d'une grande utilité. J'avais néanmoins une pointe d'appréhension étant donné que c'était la première fois que j'étais confrontée à un cas réel. Je trouvai la jeune femme prostrée dans un coin de la pièce.

Rappelle-toi de ne pas la brusquer.

« Bonjour, je me nomme Isabella, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Bella.»

Lorsqu'elle entendit ma voix, elle leva ses yeux dans ma direction et sembla s'apaiser. Je ne savais pas de quoi Mike était capable, toujours est-il que s'il se comportait de la même façon avec toutes les femmes, je comprenais que celle-ci ne lui ait pas fait confiance. Il avait si peu de tact dans sa manière d'agir !

« Vous êtes Iseult ? »

Elle hocha timidement la tête.

« Et bien Iseult, je dois vous examiner et soigner vos plaies. Rassurez-vous nous irons à votre rythme. Vous voulez bien vous installer sur la table ?

-D'accord. »

La jeune femme se releva péniblement avant de s'asseoir sur la table d'auscultation.

« Pouvez-vous ôter votre pull s'il vous plaît ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, fixant le linoléum grisâtre.

« Je… j'ai soif. »

Elle porta une main tremblotante jusqu'à sa gorge pour appuyer ses dires, tout en détournant son regard.

« Je vais vous chercher à boire tout de suite. Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ? Un verre d'eau ? Un thé ? Un café ?

-Un thé.

-Entendu, je reviens rapidement. »

J'avais fait un mauvais choix. Jamais je n'aurais du laisser seule cette patiente fragile psychologiquement. J'avais, en effet, eu la mauvaise surprise de retrouver la pièce vide. La jeune femme s'était volatilisée. 30 secondes pour me rendre à la machine à café, 5 minutes d'attente car le médecin qui se trouvait devant moi ne pouvait trancher entre le cappuccino et le Moca. Ajouté à cela la minute qu'il m'avait fallu pour revenir. Etant très maladroite, j'avais pris plus de temps afin de ne pas renverser la boisson. 6 minutes et 30 secondes avaient suffi à ruiner mon moral.

« Un problème miss Swan ? »

Suis-je en train de me mêler de votre vie privée ? Ne t'abaisse pas à son niveau, tu vaux mieux que ça !

« Non. Aucun. »

Ton nez s'allonge Bella, tu vas pouvoir auditionner pour Pinocchio si tu continues comme ça !

J'esquissai un pas sur la gauche afin de prendre la fuite. Avant que je n'ai eu le loisir de le contourner, le docteur Cullen attrapa fermement mon poignet, m'obligeant à lui faire face.

« Vous êtes certaine ? Vous m'avez l'air très pressée. »

Tes piètres talents de menteuse ont encore opéré. Pas besoin de détecteur de mensonges avec toi ! On pourrait lire sur ton visage si tu mens concernant la couleur de ta petite culotte !

« Je cherche une patiente. »

_Joli euphémisme pour dire qu'elle a prit la fuite pendant que tu allais lui chercher un thé !_

« Je vous demande pardon ?… »

_Edward Cullen l'emmerdeur, le retour !_

« … La patiente qui était sous votre responsabilité erre dans l'hôpital sans surveillance ! J'appelle la sécurité ! »

Dans un geste téméraire, je lui arrachai son beeper dans mains avant qu'il n'ait pu foutre en l'air ma carrière à peine commencée.

« Ne faites pas ça !

-Ah oui, qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche, vous peut-être ? »

_Ne te laisse pas démonter Bella, attaque !_

« Premièrement la patiente est hospitalisée à la suite d'un viol. Elle a été tabassée par plusieurs hommes. Aussi, envoyer à sa recherche des hommes taillés comme des armoires à glace me paraît totalement inapproprié ! Deuxièmement, je suis capable de prendre seule les décisions concernant MA patiente ! Aussi, vous ne serez en aucun cas impliqué, je nierais vous avoir croisé ! Et pour finir je perds du temps à écouter vos remontrances ! Laissez-moi gérer cette affaire seule ! »

Mon supérieur émit un sifflement. Je ne pus déterminer s'il s'agissait d'admiration ou d'agacement, mais j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter !

« Bien, puisque vous jugez être assez grande pour régler ce problème toute seule, faites ! Cependant, si dans trente minutes vous n'êtes pas de retour avec la jeune femme, vous aurez affaire à moi ! Bonne chance miss Swan ! »

_C'est ça, cause toujours !_

« Merci. »

Je lui collai son beeper dans les mains et repris ma course effrénée. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il m'accorderait le temps nécessaire afin de retrouver ma patiente. Ce serait une preuve de sa confiance, bien qu'à cet instant je ne m'en considérai pas digne, aussi il remonterait rapidement dans mon estime.

**Edward POV.**

La situation s'était quelque peu arrangée depuis ma crise. Je m'étais effectivement rendu chez ma mère afin de m'excuser de mon comportement inadmissible. Elle m'avait aussitôt pardonné, prétextant, tout comme mon père, s'inquiéter de mon état. Alice avait été plus difficile à convaincre, aussi, pour lui prouver ma bonne foi, je l'avais accompagné à l'une de ses séances de torture, comme je les appelais. Nous avions passé notre samedi après-midi à écumer les magasins et ma patience avait été mise à rude épreuve. Emmett, quant à lui, m'avait dispensé une accolade virile et s'était fustigé de son manque de tact. Rosalie, ma future belle-sœur, m'en voulait beaucoup d'avoir gâché l'annonce de son mariage, aussi, pour me rattraper, je lui avais promis de l'aider à choisir les petits-fours. Cette manœuvre l'avait adoucie, et elle m'avait avoué me comprendre. Malgré son sourire et son dynamisme, la jeune femme renfermait en elle de profondes blessures. Aussi, sa brillante carrière à l'hôpital en tant que pédiatre lui permettait de s'épanouir chaque jour un peu plus. Elle aimait par dessus tout faire plaisir aux enfants, compensant l'amour parental qu'elle n'avait pas eu étant petite.

C'est donc soulagé que j'avais repris le travail, oeuvrant avec plus d'entrain que d'habitude. Tandis que je quittai mon bureau, après avoir rempli une tonne de paperasse, je heurtai Isabella Swan de plein fouet. Cette dernière avait l'air louche. Bien que je ne l'aie que très peu côtoyée, j'aurais pu flairer à des kilomètres le fait qu'elle cache quelque chose.

« Un problème miss Swan ? »

Son regard à la fois énervé et fuyant me fit sourire intérieurement.

« Non. Aucun. »

Certaines personnes sont plutôt à l'aise pour mentir, et j'en faisais partie. D'autres n'avaient pas hérité de ce talent et la jeune femme appartenait à cette catégorie. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu me fausser compagnie, je saisis son poignet délicat, lui intimant de se retourner.

« Vous êtes certaine ? Vous m'avez l'air très pressée. »

Je trouvais jouissif de la tester ainsi. Cependant, lorsqu'elle me livra sa réponse, je passais rapidement de l'amusement, à l'étonnement, puis à l'irritation.

« Je vous demande pardon ? La patiente qui était sous votre responsabilité erre dans l'hôpital sans surveillance ! J'appelle la sécurité ! »

Avant que je n'aie pu effectuer une quelconque manœuvre sur mon beeper, Isabella Swan s'en était emparé.

« Ne faites pas ça ! »

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, pour peu, je l'aurais confondue avec mon propre reflet lorsque j'étais remonté contre quelqu'un.

« Ah oui, qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche, vous peut-être ? »

Elle m'asséna ensuite son discours avec détermination. J'écoutai avec attention ses paroles qui, je devais bien l'avouer, n'étaient pas dénuées de bon sens. Je ne pus retenir un sifflement strident, traduisant mon agacement vis à vis de son culot. Néanmoins, elle faisait preuve d'une grande maturité en agissant ainsi et j'aimais ce caractère fort. En tant qu'interne, j'avais moi aussi souvent manifesté mon désaccord avec mes supérieurs. Je décidai alors de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, accompagnant ma mise en garde d'un sourire narquois.

« Bien, puisque vous jugez être assez grande pour régler ce problème toute seule, faites ! Cependant, si dans trente minutes vous n'êtes pas de retour avec la jeune femme, vous aurez affaire à moi ! Bonne chance miss Swan ! »

Elle me rendit mon beeper, m'adressant un bref merci et reprit ses recherches. Quant à moi, je décidai de la suivre discrètement afin de m'assurer qu'elle n'accumulerait pas les bourdes.

**Bella POV.**

Enfin cette journée se terminait. Elle avait été bien plus épuisante que toutes celles que j'avais vécues jusqu'ici, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Fort heureusement pour moi, j'avais réussi à retrouver ma patiente en fuite. Je l'avais rassurée alors qu'elle s'était piteusement excusée pour son comportement. J'avais gardé mon calme, ce qui était primordial dans ce métier trépidant. Mes efforts avaient d'ailleurs été récompensés justement. Le docteur Cullen, bien qu'il ne m'ait pas complimenté, chose que je ne méritais pas, m'avait proposé une place au bloc opératoire. J'étais parfaitement consciente du privilège qu'il m'offrait.

_A l'avenir, remballe un peu plus tes supérieurs, ça fonctionne bien !_

J'avais eu le loisir d'apercevoir une autre facette d'Edward-c'est-très-amusant-de-rabaisser-les-internes-mais-c'est-pour-la-bonne-cause-Cullen. Il appréciait que l'on prenne des initiatives si celles-ci s'avéraient concluantes. C'est donc sereine que je me glissais sous les draps après avoir raconté ma mésaventure à Angela, ma meilleure amie.


End file.
